I Love You, Idiot
by Flowery
Summary: horohoro's absent today, and ren visits him. it's shounen-ai. *ren/horohoro*


I Love You, Idiot  
  
***  
  
Hi everyone! It's my first fic about Shaman King =) This is a story about Ren x Horohoro, and it's an AU story where Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg, Ryu [as a senpai of course] and the others studying in one school. ^_^ I hope you like this story, and please tell me what do you think about it!! Please enjoy =) I dedicate this to the readers!  
  
***  
  
It's a fine, perfect sunny day for Tao Ren, because his idiot, annoying, humiliating friend, Horohoro, didn't show up in the school today. Yoh said he's coming down with a cold because he went out somewhere yesterday in the rain, without umbrella or something to cover him.  
  
However, he couldn't lie to himself that he missed Horohoro's laugh. Or his presence. Or his stupidity. He felt as if something was missing from his life.  
  
"Ren!!", Yoh greeted him and grinned as usual. "You look troubled!"  
  
"What? I AM not," Ren frowned.  
  
"Poor Horohoro-san," Manta said and glanced at Horohoro's seat. "He's coming down with a cold."  
  
"That idiot!!", Ren's usual comment.  
  
"Well, why don't we all visit him after school?", Lyserg suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea!!", Yoh grinned and clasped his hand. But Manta elbowed him. "Oops, yeah, I forget . I can't today. We can't today," he added and glanced at Manta. "Anna will kill us if we don't clean the house today."  
  
They both laughed and sighed. "Poor us."  
  
"Well then, it's just the two of us," Ren frowned. "Maybe we should ask Ryu and Faust-senpai too?"  
  
"N - no!!", Lyserg sweat dropped. "Well, uh, I'll go if Yoh'll go. But then again, if you really want to visit him, just ask Ryu and Faust-senpai."  
  
Yoh grinned. Their plan was working. "Ren, it seemed like you're . missing Horohoro?"  
  
Ren blushed hard. "WHAT?? No way I'm missing that idiot!!"  
  
"It'll work out somehow," Yoh giggled. "Well, go visit him today and bring some fruits."  
  
Ren glared at them helplessly. Lyserg couldn't help but smile; Manta and Yoh grinned at each other and jerked their thumbs up.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
***  
  
Ren walked to Horohoro's house alone, with a bag of fruits on his right hand. He just thought Horohoro would be happy if he brought lots of apples.  
  
He stared at the wooden door before knocking.  
  
No answer. He frowned and opened the door. It wasn't locked. //Just like Horohoro//, he thought. //Always careless.//  
  
"Horohoro?", he called and stepped in. "It's me . the door's not locked ."  
  
There was a loud thud [sounded like Horohoro fell from his bed] before Horohoro's head appeared from his bedroom. "R - Ren? What are you doing here?"  
  
Ren looked annoyed. "I came all the way here and that's the first thing you're gonna say?"  
  
"S - sorry .", Horohoro said, not knowing what to do. "Well, my sister's going somewhere . I think she forgot to lock the door ."  
  
Ren shrugged. "So, you're not gonna let me in?"  
  
"Well, you're already in!!", Horohoro smiled. "Just come into my room."  
  
He disappeared into his room again, and Ren took off his shoes and looked around. He slowly walked to Horohoro's room and entered it silently. Ren put the bag of fruits on the floor.  
  
Horohoro sat on the bed with his blue pajamas. His bandana was on the chair. He looked very weak, maybe because of his flu. He smiled. "Never expect you to visit me, Ren!"  
  
Ren blushed a little and looked away. "Yoh told me you're sick. Idiot."  
  
"Well it couldn't be help, I'm sick," Horohoro frowned.  
  
"Well that's why you're sick," Ren grabbed the bandana and sat on the chair. "Why did you go out in the middle of the rain without anything to cover you?"  
  
"I'm not naked," Horohoro said. "You said it like I was wearing nothing."  
  
"Whatever. So?"  
  
"So? It was because I .", Horohoro sighed. "It's none of your business."  
  
Horohoro snuggled under his blanket and half glared to Ren. "If you're here to saying bad things to me, just leave then. I'm sick, I'm sick, I'm sick!!! I need some refreshment, not argument!!", for a moment, Ren was sure Horohoro looked sad.  
  
"Sorry," Ren muttered. "Anyway I brought lots of apples for you."  
  
"APPLES??", Horohoro beamed at Ren. "Wow - thanks!! You're so nice!!"  
  
"I thought you'd like it," Ren sheepishly said.  
  
"Of course I like it! Thanks, I'll eat it later!", Horohoro smiled and Ren felt relieved to see his smile again.  
  
Unconscious, Ren's hand slid to Horohoro's forehead. "You're hot," he said and Horohoro blushed a little.  
  
"Well I'm better than yesterday," he said. "My fever was bad, but it's fine today."  
  
Ren kept his hand on Horohoro's forehead. "You should take care of yourself," Ren silently said. "I'm worried about you," he said almost in whisper and his hand trailed to Horohoro's nose, cheek and then to his lips. Horohoro's lips tremble as Ren's fingers touched his lips.  
  
Ren leaned forward, and stopped as he felt something fell on his feet. He looked down and frowned. "What's this?", he took the thing. "A sweater?"  
  
Horohoro went "AAH!!" and grabbed the sweater from Ren.  
  
"Hey!", Ren tried to grab the sweater back but Horohoro flipped his back so he laid on the bed with his stomach, and with the sweater under his stomach. Horohoro quickly covered himself with blanket, but Ren was faster than him. He touched Horohoro's arm, which made him surprise at the contact, and grabbed the sweater.  
  
Horohoro stunned.  
  
Ren blinked at the sweater as he examined it. "A hand-made sweater? Don't tell me . You made it yourself?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?", Horohoro frowned and sighed, defeated.  
  
"A purple hand-made sweater .", Ren dumbly said. "I never expected you to be good at this kind of thing . it wasn't your sister who made it, right?"  
  
"No, it was me," Horohoro said. He sat up, took the sweater from Ren and stared at Ren meaningfully. "Happy Birthday, Ren. Yesterday, I almost forgot that today is your birthday so I went out to buy the stuffs and made it as good and as quick as possible. Well, as you can see, I thought purple was the only color that fits you so ."  
  
"My birthday?", Ren shook his head. That's right, today is his birthday . "I didn't even remember ."  
  
Horohoro stared at Ren in astonishment.  
  
"But, it couldn't be! I mean, you finished it only in one night? That's kinda impossible, right?"  
  
"I know, but . last night, I only thought about you and I had many strength in me, so I could finish it. Love sure is great sometimes ."  
  
Horohoro almost slapped himself for saying the last sentence, but Ren didn't seem to hear it.  
  
"IDIOT!!", Ren screamed. "THAT'S REALLY STUPID OF YOU!! Just because you wanted to finish the sweater so badly for me, you didn't sleep until morning comes and look at you now! You're catching a cold! You're idiot!!"  
  
Horohoro stared at Ren in shock.  
  
Ren glared at Horohoro. "Idiot, idiot, idiot. You made me -"  
  
Before Ren could finish his sentence, Horohoro sobbed and cried. Ren blinked as he saw Horohoro covered his face with his hands, trembling.  
  
"Ho - Horohoro, I'm sorry, I -"  
  
Horohoro shook his head and brought his knees to his chest.  
  
"Wait .", Ren said and touched Horohoro's hair with both of his hands. He stood up, hugging Horohoro to stop him from crying. "I didn't mean to . I haven't finished talking yet ."  
  
Ren sat beside the blue-haired guy and let Horohoro's head leaned on his shoulder. Ren stroke his hair to calm him down. "Okay . I'm sorry . I'm sorry, Horohoro ."  
  
Horohoro finally calmed down and Ren wiped the tears off his face.  
  
"Idiot, I haven't finished talking yet," Ren said. "You made me worried, Horohoro. When I knew that I was the one who causing you this, I was mad to myself. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you."  
  
"It's alright .", Horohoro sobbed.  
  
Ren kissed Horohoro's hair, which made him, stared dumbly at Ren. Ren chose to ignore the stare. He grabbed the sweater and smiled. "So . this is for me, right?"  
  
Horohoro blushed and nodded.  
  
"Purple is my favorite color," Ren said. "You're good at choosing color."  
  
Horohoro couldn't help but smile. "Thanks .", he said at Ren. "So you're not mad?"  
  
"Why should I? Besides, it's me who should thank you," Ren leaned forward and kissed Horohoro on the lips. The latter startled and let Ren pushed him on the bed. Ren's hand was on Horohoro's neck and the other was on Horohoro's hand, entwining theirs together.  
  
They kissed for a long time, before Horohoro finally pushed Ren on his shoulder. "Ren!! I'm sick!! What about my flu??"  
  
Ren chose not to reply that, he pinned Horohoro's arms and then continue to kiss him again.  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
So? Do you like it? Yes? No? =) Please tell me what do you think about this. This world definitely needs more Ren x Horohoro! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
